DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL CORE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Data Management and Statistical Core (DMS) formalizes central data management and biostatistical resources and functions for the Columbia Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (ADRC). The DMS will continue to manage and expand a large, highly-structured relational database containing extensive clinical, demographic and neuropathological information as well as key imaging and biospecimen indicators, including genetic data. The DMS Core will create infrastructure for encouraging resource sharing with internal and external investigators, will continue to submit data to the National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center (NACC) and will provide expertise, consultation and training to the Alzheimer?s research community with respect to research design, statistical analysis and data management.